Laxana Week 2015!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Are you ready for another week written by me? After the success of Bixana Week, I'm back to write for Laxana Week! Hope everyone enjoys this year's Laxana Week! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm BAAACK! Darn, there are SO many different fairy Tail fandom weeks. Whatever, writing these are pretty fun it's just a small hassle. Anyways, I'm here writing for another week: Laxana Week! Happy Day One!**

Day 1- Welcome Back

Laxus, after a very long mission by himself, walked back into Fairy Tail. The guild members greeted him and would have hugged him had Laxus not pushed them away for being too touchy-feely. Expecting to see the rest of the Raijinshuu, he soon found out they had gone on a mission to "get stronger". _Typical_ thought Laxus. The downside was Laxus soon got bored. Sure, the Salamander was there, but Laxus wasn't up for battle since the last time- well, he crushed Natsu. So nothing else to do but hang out at the bar. To his surprise, Mira wasn't there. Instead it was purple haired girl whose name he didn't know (Kinana).

"Mira's out. All your prize money and I'll tell you." Cana said, noticing his confused stares at Kinana. Laxus was curious, but no way he'd give away his hard-earned jewels.

"No way in Earthland." Laxus said.

"Man, you're no fun. KINANA! More booze please!" Cana said, ending up dragging off topic. Laxus, though, started to think. When did Cana become this talkative? Did so much happen in the two months he was gone? Kinana got the barrel from the back and gave it to Cana.

"Thanks," Cana said as she gulped down booze like no tomorrow. "Anyways, I was hoping to get some money out of you. But I guess I'll just tell you. The Take-Over siblings are out with your little squad."

"Weren't they all on missions?" Laxus asked.

"Why don't you look at the mission board?" Cana pointed. The board was completely empty, and scratched onto the board were the words 'Raijinshuu did all of 'em. Waiting for next missions to arrive.' Laxus was pretty impressed. Then his mind flickered back to why Cana kept talking. Might as well ask.

"Cana. Why don't you shut your mouth for once. It's not normal." Laxus said annoyed. Oops. It came out wrong… but to Laxus's surprise, Cana answered.

"We were all worried, okay? I predicted with my cards to see when you'd come back and I somehow predicted wrong. So then everyone got worried why an entire month and a half had passed and you weren't here yet. Even Makarov got a bit scared." Cana mumbled. Her tone dropped and became solemn. Laxus blushed at this remark. Everyone had been worried about him? For only one small mission? Laxus had definitely been on a mission longer than that. He was always so cold and stormy, and sure, the guild was worried about him before (the aftermath of his battle with Tempester) but that was different. Laxus put his hand on Cana's head.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Laxus teased. A smirk grew on his face. He was so getting slapped. But he… didn't?

"Yeah, I did, actually. Never have my cards told wrong. And it had something to do with you as well." Cana said. Laxus was really surprised at this response. It was almost as if Cana had indirectly… confessed to him? No way.

"Well, SORRY. Wasn't my fault the town I had to save had a huge problem." Laxus said.

"It's okay," Cana said, with a warm smile on her face. "I missed you. that's all. And let me properly say this: Welcome back, Laxus."

 **A/N: Woah. This was pretty hard for such a simple topic. Whatever! Hope you guys enjoyed reading! AND HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm rushing this now. I totally forgot to write… oh well. I think it'll turn out okay. Anyways, happy day two!**

Day 2- Entertainer

"Hahaha. You can't stand against my sea monster." Laxus grumbled. It was one of the only jobs left on the board, and so Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshuu went to Onibus and performed. Because Team Natsu refused to go there again. Only difference, Cana tagged along to watch. She was bored, had nothing to do, and the bar kicked her out. So Cana just wanted a good laugh for once. Bickslow trudged in as the sea monster, and Evergreen was being defended by Freed. None of them were enjoying this. Except Cana. She was bursting with laughter seeing Laxus of all people on stage.

"I'll just cast my super-duper runes. Ha. Now I can beat your monster." Freed said, non-enthusiastically.

"Well I'll just make my monster more powerful. Hocus-pocus. Lighting, make the monster strong." Laxus said. The audience (except Cana) was insanely bored. Until Laxus's lightning flashed. But other than that, no one was happy.

"Oh no. Sir Hero, help me please." Evergreen said. At this point Cana was hysterical. It was like this until the show ended, until Bickslow stormed off.

"Man. The idiot forgot to change." Laxus said backstage to Freed.

"That's Bickslow." Freed sighed. Walking out, they were greeted by Cana. Tears brimmed her eyes, that's how hard she had been laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd act, Laxus. That was HILARIOUS! You! In the generic evil villain suit! HA!" Cana pointed out. This really wasn't helping Laxus's mood.

"Shut up." Laxus said. Freed was long gone by now.

"Well, you know, you did better than I thought you would Laxus." Cana said, smiling yet still chuckling.

"You don't say." Laxus said.

"No really, I'm not being sarcastic." Cana said a bit more serious.

"Yeah right. No way in Earthland was a success." Laxus said.

"Well, to me it was. It actually was kind of funny, the bored way you spoke. It added to the story. Really. The guy next to me snickered." Cana said. She was sweetly smiling now.

"Uh… um… sure. Whatever. Just know I'm not doing that again." Laxus said, blushing a little.

"A shame. Hey, let's walk to the bar and grab a drink. I bet you're tired." Cana sighed. Laxus nodded and they walked out the doors. Laxus did kind of see Cana's nicer side for once. Not like he'd show anyone his nice side. Well, maybe he would. As they walked in Laxus commented

"Don't you dare make me pay for your drinks."

"Don't worry. It's on me- you did do a great performance after all." Cana smiled.

"Great? Nah." Laxus blushed again.

"At least you entertained me." Cana said.

 **A/N: Another cheesy ending. Whatever. Oh! And those of you who read Bixanna Week will remember the whole sea monster thing XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! AND HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, I'm not in a rush. I can write good stuff today. Yay! Happy Day 3! Now, onto the story.**

Day 3- Storms

Cana was bored. Absolutely, positively, 110% bored. She'd drank every last drop of booze in her apartment. And like hell was she going to the bar in the city. Not in this crazy storm. People had been saying it was the worst storm recorded in Magnolia. All the lights were out in Fairy Hills, so candles surrounded everyone. Sure, she could go to the "slumber party" across the hall, but Cana saw it as childish and knew Mira was there only because Lisanna was there. Oh, and Team Natsu excluding Gray and Erza decided to go on a stroll. IN THE CRAZY STORM. Lucy was probably dead by now, but oh well. Weirdest thing was, they weren't the only ones out in this weather. The Raijinshuu (excluding Laxus because they had gotten into a petty fight on the last job) were also "strolling". And so were Gray and Juvia (obviously). Erza and Jellal were strolling and talking about the times. The rest of the guild was somewhere in the guild with Master.

"No one's available. No booze either. Well Gildarts is free… nevermind. He's too clingy and ridiculous around me. So that leaves… Laxus? Wonder where he went. He's not in the guild, and he's not strolling with his squad. Whatever, I'll give him a call… he might not be boring." Cana mumbled. She went over to her Communication Lacrima.

"What do you want, Cana. I'm not gonna pick up booze for you." Laxus grumbled.

"Oh come on I just want you to come over." Cana sighed.

"Why, scared of being alone?" Laxus joked.

"No way! I'm just bored and don't want to go outside. And I'm not going to Wendy's slumber party either." Cana huffed.

"Haha. Okay, I'll come over. I can manage to sneak into Fairy Hills. Just have a towel ready, I'm soaking. Oh and I'll pick up some booze for ya. See you s-" Laxus was cut off by a shaking. Fairy Hills and the rest of Magnolia shook. Cana fell down and let out a small yelp, and Laxus lost his balance. That was the last thing Cana saw before her lacrima fell and shattered.

"Laxus!" Cana yelled. But by now the lacrima was in millions of pieces. Cana slightly trembled, got a blanket, and lay on the floor just incase there was another rumble. She lay there for a while.

Three hours had passed. Cana was still on the floor. Laxus still wasn't at her apartment. And now there was lots of things on the floor surrounding Cana. Whole pieces of furniture had flipped over.

"Laxus… where are you… are you alright out in the storm..?" Cana mumbled. She was now kind of scared. It was really storming out there. No one was "strolling" anymore. Everyone in Magnolia was at home, doors shut tight. In Lucy's apartment, NATSU was the one who made sure the windows were closed. Juvia was fangirling about being alone with Gray-sama in his apartment. Erza and Jellal kept having awkward silences (they were in Jellal's house). The Raijinshuu were in the guild.

"Laxus…" Cana began to cry a bit. She still refused to go to the slumber party, though. Cana wanted to be with Laxus. And only Laxus. She had no idea why. Maybe she liked him. _Nah…_ Cana thought. _Or… maybe…_ Cana started to go into deep thought. Her result was, "Yes, I do love him. Don't wanna admit it, but I like the guy. I love Laxus." Not like it made Cana feel better. It made her feel worse. Suddenly her door fell down. Cana shuddered and whipped out her cards. But it was only Laxus.

"Sorry I'm late." Laxus said. He was all scratched up, soaked, and even a bit bruised and bloody. Cana gasped and got a towel along with first aid.

"What happened?" Cana said.

"Ran into some pretty strong bandits while tracking down your favorite drink. It's this one, right? Oh and sorry- I dropped my lacrima." Laxus explained. Cana sighed, and hugged Laxus to which he… hugged her back?

"What a stormy night, huh? I'm really sorry I worried you." Laxus apologized.

"I- I wasn't worried!" Cana huffed, blushing a bit.

"Then why are you hugging me? And don't lie- I see the tears in your eyes.

"Shut up Laxus," Cana said loudly. "I was worried. So what. It means nothing." Can grumbled.

"It means you like me. I can tell. And by the way, I was worried too. You're not the only one. I love you, Cana." Laxus said gently. Laxus mustered all of his courage and completely surrendered his pride just to say that.

"Well I do too! Hmph!" Cana said. She immediately regretted saying that. And that's how Laxus and Cana fell in love- one crazy storm.

 **A/N: Whoo! That was fun to write. I can't wait for tomorrow! This one was a bit less cheesy- I hope. Anyways, thanks for reading! HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is sort of a continuation of yesterday. Anyways, we're half way through Laxana Week! Four days… four of them. Happy Day 4!**

Day 4- Moving In

Cana never thought she would ever get kicked out of Fairy Hills. But she did. Hey, it wasn't her fault! Okay, it was, because Cana WAS the one who invited Laxus into Fairy Hills. But what was she supposed to do? Suffer being alone or suffer playing childish sleepover games with Wendy and the rest of them? Now Cana had no apartment and Laxus didn't either (HE got kicked out because his lightning magic supposedly scared the neighbors).

"This sucks. Mavis, what did I do to deserve this?" Cana grumbled.

"You invited me in, that's what. But I get you. This really DOES suck." Laxus agreed. Suddenly Mira (with a creepy grin) dashed to the table Laxus and Cana were sitting at and handed the two a flier. It was an apartment ad, and the space was obviously meant for two people to share. On the bottom of the flier Mira had scribbled 'MOVE IN TOGETHER OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH. It'll help my Laxana scrapbook! Oh, and I already signed papers, so it's your legal home now'.

"What the Face is Laxana? And she already bought it for us? Jeez." Laxus asked.

"We'll still have to pay rent. And Laxana is Mira's 'ship' for us. But I guess we have no choice unless we want to die." Cana answered.

"Come on, you actually BELIEVE Mira will kill us? Ha!" Laxus laughed.

"No, she will. And then she'll pose our corpses as if we're kissing. She's that hardcore of a shipper." Cana said.

"Okay then. And it won't be too awkward. I mean, since yesterday…" Laxus agreed. He started to think back to the night before- the crazy storm, their confessions- it really wouldn't be too bad to share an apartment.

"Alright then. Let's get going!" Cana said, dragging her and Laxus's stuff outside.

"We're stepping out." Laxus said. Mira smiled. And Gildarts, all the way from the second floor of Fairy Tail, ran to them.

"What's that paper." Gildarts said very seriously. He then answered himself.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE MOVING IN TOGETHER?! Nope! Can't! I won't allow it!" Gildarts yelled. Everyone turned to the three. Laxus and Cana were blushing. Makarov went up to Gildarts and said

"Just let them move in together. You know neither of them are gonna move in with us."

"Fine. Go!" Gildarts pouted. The whole guild, on the other hand, was cheering about the somewhat reveal of a couple. Cana and Laxus stormed out and to their new home, faces as red as Erza's hair.

"So this is it? A good place. Can't believe it's actually pretty cheap." Laxus said. Cana nodded while opening some boxes of stuff. Laxus started to help her unpack. During this, Laxus very quickly and sneakily pulled Cana in for a kiss.

"Hey!" Cana yelled.

"Isn't it fun moving in?" Was Laxus's only reply.

 **A/N: This was fun. It doesn't really showcase moving in but eh. It's still on topic. Right? Anyways, thank you for reading! AND HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been waiting for this day! I'm so excited! Oh, and this chapter is NOT a continuation of Day 3 & 4\. Anyways, happy day 5!**

Day 5- Hot Chocolate

It finally happened. The guild finally ran out of booze. Whoever was in charge of the industry of booze decided not to send booze to Fairy Tail anymore because it kept running out (because of Cana) and it costs a lot to send all those barrels to Fairy Tail. So no more booze for a while (Cana threatened to attack if they stopped forever). But it was still on hiatus, and Cana didn't like it one bit. On top of that, it was getting colder and colder as winter approached. AND Cana had gotten banned by every bar in town for "violating their rules" (basically, Cana drank a lot and never payed). So no booze for Cana. She'd gotten really grumpy and no one could talk to her. That is, except for grump number two- Laxus Dreyar. Laxus never really hung out with Cana (except for a few times when they were younger, and a couple of times before and after the timeskip) until Cana suddenly grump-ified. The two became best friends since the booze disaster.

"Darn, nothing fun ever happens. It's just job after job. It's so BORING." Cana grumbled.

"Yeah, and it's not helping after all these sudden stupid requests after the Games. It's not even a job anymore, it's an autograph signing. Really, look at this mission." Laxus added to the grumbling. In his hand was a paper that read "AUTOGRAPHS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" in big letters.

"Yeah. Jeez, people are cray-zee nowadays." Cana grumbled on. It was like this everyday, and Mira and Kinana had to suffer hearing their grumbles while serving them water. Until two weeks later…

"Get your hot chocolate! Nice and warm! Fairy Tail style! Don't ask what's in it, just trust us! It tastes delicious!" Mira and Kinana yelled.

"Will you stop that racket? It's hurting my dragon-slayer ears!" Laxus grumbled, starting the grumble fest topic of the day.

"Yeah, if it's not about booze, I don't wanna hear it it!" Cana grumbled more.

"You know you want to try it." Mira said. After a while of arguing about hot chocolate, Cana and Laxus ended up buying hot chocolate.

"Coming right up- wait… Face! There's only enough for one of you!" Kinana said, fretting.

"SHARE." Mira said in a very serious voice, as she transformed into Satan Soul.

"Fine." Laxus grumbled as he took the cup. Cana and Laxus were about to take turns sipping opposite sides of the cup when Mira plunked in a swirly straw that was still one straw but broke up into two near the top. Cana really didn't want to die and neither did Laxus, so they both took a sip at the same time. Both of their foggy eyes cleared up and their grumpy-ness disappeared.

"It's really, REALLY good!" Cana said in a happier tone.

"Have to agree with your there." Laxus said. Quickly, they both went back to their straws. Mira purposely flicked Cana on her back so she'd choke a bit. Coughing, Cana said

"Face! I backwashed!" Laxus somehow didn't hear this and kept sipping.

"What was that?" Laxus asked once he was done.

"U-um, I backwashed so whatever I spat out you just drank um… sorry." Cana stuttered with an Erza-hair-red colored face. Laxus was also blushing. The two turned so their backs were facing each other. Mira however was giggling under the bar, watching the replay of that moment- she recorded it with her lacrima.

"One more moment to add to my Laxana Scrapbook! I'll label it 'hot chocolate'! Perfect!" Mira giggled.

 **A/N: I had so much fun with this one! I just love adding in crazy Mira- it's so funny! And for those of you that don't understand, I used 'Face" as a term for 'crap' like one would use "Mavis' for 'God'. So yeah. Laxana Week is almost over T_T but don't cry! Just enjoy the last few days. HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: [NOT a continuation of Day 3 and 4] Laxana Week is almost over. I will be doing the bonus day, so that means TWO more days left of Laxana Week! Anyways, happy Day 6!**

Day 6- Unison Raid

It was already nighttime. Everyone was doing their best to battle the enemy in front of them, the one who tried to capture Team Natsu. This enemy had hurt their nakama, and they would pay. Cana Alberona made her way to the front, fighting with the little magic energy she had left. Laxus, dashing in front of the enemy, was also running out of magic power.

"We can still survive and win…" Cana yelled, trying to get more fighters. But no one believed her, since even Team Natsu couldn't defeat the enemy.

"Cana! I have an idea that can stop this madness!" Laxus yelled, out of breath.

'What?" Cana yelled. It started to rain really hard, and soon enough everyone was getting soaked.

"You… you still have Fairy Glitter, right?" Laxus yelled over the rain.

"I think so!" Cana replied. Both were quickly using up their magic power against the enemy.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!" The enemy roared, louder than the rain. Laxus ran to Cana, grabbed her hand and said

"We can do this!" Laxus said. Cana understood now. A unison raid. It was their only chance. Every last bit of magic power was now being used up, and fast. They had such little magic left, that, just like when Natsu went against Hades, took some of tomorrow's energy.

"Unison Raid!" they both yelled.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" roared the enemy.

"FAIRY… ORAGE SOUL!" Laxus and Cana yelled, their hands intertwined, their other hands straight outward, casting the unison raid. Shining thunder fell from the sky, eliminating the enemy, reviving the fallen. The enemy was no longer in front of them. The rest of the guild ran up to Cana and Laxus, applauding and throwing them into the air. Weakly, their hands lifted up into the air and showed the Fairy Tail sign before falling back down again and holding hands.

No one could hear it, but Laxus whispered to Cana

"I love you." And Cana's only response was

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Short, random, and weird, this was day 6. The "orage soul" part was based on Hiro Mashima's other (less known and less popular) series called Monster Hunter Orage (meaning thunderstorm) and Monster Soul. Check them out! AND HAPPY LAXANA WEEK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Day 7! The last day of Laxana Week. But don't fret! I'll be writing for the bonus day! AND I will be writing for StingYu Week in five days (it's back)! Anyways, I had fun this week, and happy day 7!**

Day 7- Family

"Ma! Pa! Come quick!" Rai Dreyar yelled from the other room. Laxus and Cana dashed into their room.

"What?" Cana and Laxus asked.

"Darn it, Rai! You yelled too late!" Cornelia Dreyar said angrily to her brother.

"Hey, no foul language to your brother." Cana said.

"But 'cuz of Rai you missed our lightning magic!" Cornelia whined. The word 'magic' drifted in Laxus and Cana's minds. _Magic? WE MISSED THEIR FIRST SIGNS OF_ MAGIC _?_

"Cornelia! Hey! It's happening again! Ma, Pa, look! LIGHTNING!" Rai said, proudly. Laxus and Cana quickly turned their heads. Indeed, small sparks of lightning were dancing around the two children's hands.

"Rai! Cornelia! Your magic! Congratulations! We're so proud of you two!" Cana and Laxus said, hugging their children. The two 5-year-olds were practically suffocating from hugs.

"You're squishing meeeee…" Rai whined.

"Quick! We have to tell the guild!" Laxus said. The four of them quickly ran outside into the fresh air, heading to Fairy Tail. Once they got there, they slammed the doors open and yelled

"MAGIC! RAI AND CORNELIA'S FIRST MAGIC!" There was a small silence as everyone stared at them. Seven seconds later, the guild burst into cheers.

"Aw, lucky you! We still haven't shown our magic…" some of their friends grumbled. Others said

"Only now? Ha, you guys are so weak! I bet I could beat you!" But Laxus and Cana were proud. Gildarts and Makarov were hugging Rai and Cornelia as well, and all the other adults of Fairy Tail were so proud. Kids who already showed their magic played with them, those who didn't have magic yet still played but avoided Rai and Cornelia's hands. Everybody in Fairy Tail was happy. The grand children (for makarov, GREAT grand children) of the Master and most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail had just shown magic. Friends from other guilds came and of course brought their kids too. A party was planned, and it lasted long into the night, even after children were supposed to fall asleep.

"I love Fairy Tail!" Rai and Cornelia yelled, big smiles on their faces, as they were being thrown into the air.

By the time morning came, everyone was fast asleep on the floors or tables.

"That was a very long party…" Laxus said, nudging Cana as he just woke up.

"Tell me… about it… I don't think we've ever had a party that long. Well except Natsu and Lucy getting engaged, Natsu and Lucy getting married, Natsu and Lucy announcing they were going to have kids, Natsu and Lucy having said kids, Natsu and Lucy's kids first birthday, and Natsu and Lucy's kids first signs of magic." Cana agreed.

"Why is everything Natsu and Lucy…" Laxus asked. Suddenly they were being shook.

"Mornin' mommy, daddy." Rai and Cornelia yawned.

"Good morning, thunder kiddos." Laxus chuckled.

"I ought to say, and this is really obvious, we have a wonderful family." Cana said.

"Yes it is. It really is." Laxus said. They held hands, and whispered

"I love you. And Fairy Tail."

 **A/N: I liked today's prompt, even if it is the last official day of Laxan Week. And I especially loved the whole "Natsu and Lucy have the longest parties thing". Even though it's almost over, I hope you guys had a HAPPY LAXAN WEEK!**


	8. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hello readers. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to write for the bonus day. I'm happy you guys stuck with me during this CRAZY week. Thanks for reading, and sorry to let you guys down-ish. I am writing for StingYu Week though, and the first chapter will probably be up by the time you read this. Thanks again!

-wolfiecaw


End file.
